Иіgнт Đаисє
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: UA. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él! ¡Esa noche! Justamente cuando bailaba como un experto con lady Tomoyo olvidando su timidez; ella al fin estaba a su lado cuando… ¡BUM! Su adormilada entrepierna despertaba de un sueño "casi" eterno poniéndolo nervioso y más rojo que el vestido que Daidouji portaba en esos momentos. ¿Acaso se había vuelto un pervertido?


_[One-Shot]_

**И****іgнт ****Đаисє**

—•**Eriol H. & D. Tomoyo****•****—**

**S**ummary: UA. ¡Mierda! ¡¿-Por qué le pasaba eso a él?! ¡Esa noche! Justamente cuando bailaba como un experto con lady Tomoyo olvidando su timidez; ella al fin estaba a su lado cuando… ¡BUM! Su adormilada entrepierna despertaba de un sueño "casi" eterno poniéndolo nervioso y más rojo que el vestido que Daidouji portaba en esos momentos. ¿Acaso se había vuelto un pervertido?

**A**dvertencias: One-shot erótico/Lenguaje soez.

**D**isclaimer: Sakura y compañía pertenecen a CLAMP. _•__—Esta historia participa en el Reto '__**Un desastroso San Valentín' **__del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"—__•_

**Número y Frase.**

—_1—_

_"Suspiró. Rogaba, gritaba e imploraba en sus adentros que ella no se diera cuenta de la erección que tenía en esos momentos. Solo a él se le ocurría actuar en un momento así"_

•••

••

•

Por segunda vez en la noche, el conde Eriol Hiiragizawa trago saliva de forma pesada y casi imposible de lograr sin ahogarse y toser como demente rodando por el suelo en busca de ayuda; su semblante era sereno pero sus ojos delataban su inquietud, y aunque nadie lo supiera; también movía la lengua de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo, debatiéndose si debería caminar hacia un destino incierto o quedarse ahí parado enfrente de la mesa donde estaban algunos bocadillos de queso que él tanto odiaba. La segunda pareció más tentadora que la primera, pero se esfumó al ver que la sonrisa femenina se engrandecía; en silencio, aclamando su presencia.

Lady Tomoyo Daidouji era amiga de la princesa del reino de Cerezos, Kinomoto Sakura y de un futuro emperador chino de Ky-Wong, Li Shaoran. Era una mujer que él conoció por la noble princesa en su infancia varios años atrás, cuando apenas era un infante torpe y gordo que tuvo la suerte de acompañar a su padre al palacio real por un asunto de nobleza. Ella le sonrió y él con sus grandes y abultados cachetes, regresó la sonrisa y tomó la delicada mano de Daidouji con la suya como un saludo algo normal, pero eso "algo normal" pudo hacerlo sonrojar haciéndolo parecer un tomate gigante.

Al principio no fueron más que simples conocidos y compañeros de juegos, ya que las veces que se veían eran muy escasas; sin embargo al cumplir los dieciséis (después de cinco años de no verse) pudo darse cuenta que esa chica no estaba tan lejana como lo creyó con su infantil mentalidad; pasaron meses y Eriol utilizaba las misas matutinas de la iglesia del reino cada domingo como una excusa para ir y admirarla en silencio desde los asientos traseros mientras escuchaba al sacerdote; quién secretamente, lo sabía todo y sonreía al ver que el amor entre hombres-mujeres aún no estaba del todo guiada por la lujuria.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, su cuerpo ya no era redondo, sino más atlético y alto. Bueno, su padre se había esmerado por ponerlo en forma para hacer de su hijo un imán de chicas. Su cabello ya no era tan largo y negro, sino más corto y con toques azulados; su voz ya no solía parecer de una niña (como tantas veces se lo dijo ese niño Li la primera vez que le habló, si aunque parezca increíble; ese niño pasó dos horas insinuándole que su voz le recordaba a la de una niña) sino se escuchaba endiabladamente seductora y gruesa ayudándole al momento de hablar con ladies y duquesas. Los ropajes de esa noche, eran bastante adecuados para el baile que se suscitaba en esos momentos, y por el momento su paladar no necesitaba ninguna bebida o comida en especial como normalmente pasaba en las demás reuniones, y aunque su hambre y gula ya no se presentaban forma monstruosa; seguía siendo un tragón de oro. Sin embargo _ella _estaba presente, y comportarse como un hambriento maleducado no le iba a ser ninguna gracia, puesto que Hiiragizawa sabía que Tomoyo odiaba la descortesía y no lo demostraba mejor que con una mirada friolenta. Él ya lo había pasado una vez en el comedor de la princesa; y siendo honesto, era la primera vez que se sentía mal por comer con desesperación.

—Oye Eriol—llamó el joven chino a su lado. Eriol lo miró esperando una respuesta a la pregunta inexistente

"_¿Qué quieres ahora Li?"_

Sin embargo Shaoran solo engrandeció su sonrisa. Era verdad, aunque Shaoran entendía demasiado bien las miradas no hacía nada a menos que se le hablara.

— ¿Qué?—, pregunto Eriol, después de uno que otro minuto, aunque estaba algo molesto por articular palabras cuando no deseaba hacerlo.

—Eriol, ya díselo—musitó relajando los músculos faciales mostrándose un poco más serio—Porque supongo que no esperarás a que ella se dé cuenta por sí misma y te corresponda de la noche a la mañana… aunque dudo que algún día lo haga—alzó los hombros—Lo digo porque, tal vez Tomoyo…—pausó indeciso—…sea aún más despistada que Sakura.

¿¡Eso era posible!?

Lo pensó detalladamente antes de abrir la boca; tal vez lo era, porque de no serlo; una chica tan endemoniadamente lista como ella, ya se habría dado cuenta de que el despiadado (con todas las letras de la palabra) _"Conde Clow"_ estaba siempre donde ella solía estar y su mirada cambiaba de forma radical cuando pronunciaban su nombre. No había duda, Daidouji y Kinomoto eran como hermanas.

Aún no se le olvidaba las incontables veces que Shaoran contaba furioso los _intentos de declaración fallidos_ una y otra vez cada día. Kinomoto no entendía las indirectas por más directas que fueran y eso preocupaba a dos hombres; a Li y a Tōya, quienes "secretamente" (según Sakura) se odiaban.

Y lo peor era que temía que Daidouji también fuese así. ¡No! ¡Él no podría con ello!

— ¿Por qué no le invitas una pieza de baile?—Pregunto Li recordándole al chico su presencia—Eres bueno en ello.

—No lo sé—respondió algo aturdido, de solo pensar a una Tomoyo más despistada que una Sakura; nadie podía mantener la calma—Además, no creo tener la oportunidad—suspiro viendo como otro chico se formaba en una fila para bailar con su dama de elegante vestido ampón de color rojo y bordados blancos.

—Oh vamos—trató de animar el castaño—Todo saldrá bien. Mueve ese trasero y ve por ella.

.

.

.

Solo siete minutos después, y las palabras de Shaoran aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Por doceava vez, deseó retorcerle el cuello a Li nuevamente al darse cuenta que el castaño solo fanfarroneaba.

—En verdad no sabía que eras tú Eriol—decía Tomoyo bastante sorprendida por el cambio tan radical de ese niño que creyó, que siempre sería gordito (y según ella, tan pachoncito como una almohada de plumas)

Shaoran llegó de la nada ante Sakura quién portaba un vestido color azul con rosa y en su cuello y cabeza estaban más joyas preciosas que no sucumbían a la exageración, ya, después de todo, a Sakura TODO se le veía bien; y Tomoyo, quién trataba de decidir con quién bailar. El castaño llegó con un tembloroso Eriol a su lado y dijo: _"Chicas, ¿a qué no saben quién se vino a unírsenos esta noche?"_

Cuando mencionó su nombre, Sakura grito y lo abrazó, le dijo tantas cosas que no sabía a qué pregunta contestar primero, si a la de cómo le hizo para bajar de peso o a la de qué era lo que comía ahora. Prefirió saludar a la entusiasta princesa y decirle que se veía hermosa mientras besaba su mano como todo un caballero (Shaoran se sintió tentado a decirle a Eriol que Tomoyo estaba a un lado de Sakura y que Sakura era de él, y que nadie, NADIE más que él podía besar la mano de Kinomoto). Pero cuando miro a la derecha vio esos ojos, esos que hasta el momento no parecieron dar señales de conciencia. La muchacha pelinegra parpadeó y le abrazo sonriente dándole una _**retrasada**_bienvenida.

—Sí, supongo que es normal, después de todo…, no salgo demasiado de mi _casa_—O castillo, pero a él le gustaba llamarle así a esa enorme residencia; la espontaneidad era parte de su vida y curiosamente era la vida de muy pocos condes de su "categoría".

—Vaya—susurro Sakura, en realidad ella había ido algunas sesiones a la cámara donde los nobles se reunían. Y solo una vez pudo observar de lejos a Eriol, pero nunca lo vio…así—Me molesta un poco que no nos hayas contactado antes—soltó torciendo su boca de forma infantil, a pesar de que los cuatro ya habían dejado la infancia atrás, no podían evitar mostrar signos de niñez en esos días cuando estaban juntos, y más estando completos con Eriol a lado como debió ser antes.

—Perdone _princesa_, pero…—el dedo índice de Sakura toco sus labios

—Sakura—dijo al escuchar "_princesa_" en vez de su nombre por segunda vez de la boca del conde—Soy Sakura, Eriol.

—Sakura—repitió el chico sintiendo el aura asesina de Shaoran atrás suyo; ella bajo su dedo y sonrió. Seguía siendo una niña, algo mayor pero su mentalidad seguía siendo muy inocente. Algo que preocupaba al hermano de ésta puesto que Shaoran no era para nada inocente.

—Mmm Hiiragizawa—llamó ella, el motivo de los desvelos del conde. Él la miró manteniendo esa postura rígida mientras que ella sonreía delicadamente

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Q-quisieras b-bailar?

…

_~ ¡Ahhh Aleluya, Ahhh aleluya, aleluya, aleluya, ALELUYA! ~ _

Eriol siempre se dijo que eso de escuchar música de fondo en tu imaginación cuando algo supuestamente hermoso y memorable te pasaba, era una estupidez. Pero en esos momentos le agradaba sentirse estúpido.

—Cla-claro—respondió formando una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Le extendió la mano a Tomoyo y ella no dudó en aceptarla para adentrarse en la pista

Sakura parpadeó algo confundida ¿por qué sentía que en esos momentos pasaba algo entre sus amigos de la infancia?

Li solo sonrió parándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?—Preguntó la joven oji verde sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría después de pensar por un poco de más tiempo. Shaoran soltó una carcajada y tomó la mano de su mujer

—Bailemos—le susurro sonriendo de forma torcida apegándola a su cuerpo. Ella dio un sonrojo de plata y asintió tragado saliva dificultosamente. Li era un atrevido cuando se lo proponía, y cuando en verdad se lo _proponía_, Sakura sentía que la ropa no le ayudaba a ocultar su cuerpo de él por más prendas que se pusiera encima.

Eriol llevó a Tomoyo en un extremo de aquella pista, no era lo demasiado fuerte como para ir al centro; y al parecer a Daidouji no le molestó porque apenas él tomó su cintura (sorprendentemente, lo hizo sin temblar), ella se apegó a su pecho escuchando la tocada que daban los violines del lugar y demás instrumentos musicales a los que Eriol bendecía una y otra vez por existir y dándole una oportunidad para juntar su cuerpo junto al de ella.

—Eriol—le susurró al chico sin despegar su mejilla del pecho cubierto de ropa del conde. Sin embargo ese pequeño susurro fue lo suficiente como para _quemar_ la piel de Eriol y hacerlo estremecerse.

—Dime—suspiro y trató de mantenerse en calma, cosa que se le dificultaría al sentir el próximo movimiento de Daidouji; algo que quedaría en cuestión si lo hizo con toda la intensión o solo porque así era el baile.

Tomoyo atrapó el cuerpo masculino con ambas manos cerrándolas llevándose un poco de la ropa entre los dedos juntando su pecho al abdomen del hombre.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado—dijo subiendo notablemente los hombros desnudos para volver a acomodarlos después de que sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Eriol no dijo nada, no porque no tuviese palabras para contestar aquello; sino porque… por primera vez…, por primera vez sentía el pecho de una mujer, y lo mejor; era el de Daidouji Tomoyo…y estaban unidos una forma tan inocente y común que nadie iba a pensar que se veía como todo un pervertido; y sin que él se diera cuenta… la misma Tomoyo había gemido de forma tan delicada y perfecta para ser escuchada únicamente por el conde quien solo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y a sonrojarse un poco.

Ella no gimió con la intensión de causar más nerviosismo en él, ¿verdad? No, ella era la _inocente y tierna_ Daidouji Tomoyo. Y como tal, la **seducción** no era algo que (según creía él) ella pudiera usar a nivel experto.

«Debe ser…_algo_ más»; sí, eso debía ser. Seguramente solo fue un acto nada intencional que hizo en un momento "X"

Pero rechazó esa hipótesis cuando Tomoyo volvió a gemir de forma más, extraña, y por no decir; sensual. Eriol se sintió nervioso y por casi por impulso, cerró los ojos con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas dándose cuenta que esa inocente muchachita que él dejó atrás en su infancia. En efecto, se había quedado atrás.

Algo en su cuerpo llamó su atención de forma alarmante. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él, no ahora; no podía ser posible

—Eriol—le masculló Tomoyo con un tono infantil y feliz— ¿Por qué no te había visto en otras fiestas?

Antes de contestar, separó un poco su cuerpo del de la dama que lo abrazaba con fuerza; y debía admitirlo, Tomoyo no era una mujer débil

—No lo sé—pausó para tomar aire tratando de disminuir el sonrojo de sus mejillas; debía hacerlo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que el cuerpo femenino le hacía sentir, lo peor era que Tomoyo no sabía que ella era la primera mujer que se apegaba a él de esa manera—T-tal vez p-porque n-normalmente no suelo venir a e-este tipo de fiestas.

— ¿En verdad?—Murmuro cerrando los ojos dejando que el olor de Eriol la invadiera por completo; jamás se imaginó que ese niño simpático y gordo llegaría a ser un hombre como el que en esos momentos abrazaba. Sakura tenía razón, sentirse tan apegada a un hombre era una sensación casi indescriptible. Cosa que la dejaba un poco en vergüenza ya que ella solía escribir en sus ratos libres. Suspiro otra vez, inhalando de nuevo ese delicioso perfume a hombre.

Dos piezas más tarde y el conde ya estaba cansado, no de bailar; no, eso era lo de menos. Estaba cansado de intentar separar sus caderas de las de la chica cada vez que ella se le apegaba más, diantres solo Kami sabía que él en verdad trataba de comportarse como todo un caballero; y ni qué decir de su pecho contra el suyo. Sentía más calor, sentía más los movimientos de sus cuerpos al bailar y aunque fuera estúpido, comenzó a creer que Tomoyo se acercaba a él con toda la intensión del mundo, de domarlo, de hacerlo sentir un ardor inexplicable en su entrepierna; al principio creyó que solo era algo de nervios, pero después cayó en cuenta que no era así, era algo más íntimo, más preocupante y más pervertido.

Era ofensivo y vergonzoso, solo un tacto, y se ponía más caliente y excitado que un caballo en celo. "Suspiró. Rogaba, gritaba e imploraba en sus adentros que ella no se diera cuenta de la erección que tenía en esos momentos. Solo a él se le ocurría actuar en un momento así". ¡Era un jodido pervertido excitado y con lo que hacía peor su situación era que sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir a defecar el desayuno e incluso la cena de hace dos noches (aunque estaba consciente de que eso ya no era posible)!

¿Qué debía hacer?

Esa mujer, ella tenía la culpa por ser la persona que él amaba en silencio. Por la que él se desvelaba en silencio, y por la cual rechazaba a algunas mujeres que deseaban tener algo serio con él. Todo era culpa de Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Tomoyo, yo…, ya estoy cansado—dijo apenas terminó la canción. Ella se separó y le sonrió

— ¡Oh! Es verdad ¿cuántas piezas llevamos bailando?

—Unas cinco aproximadamente—. Nada, eran más. Siete, y Eriol lo sabía, solo que no deseaba verse tan…, raro.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?

¡Al fin! Se sentía libre. Al fin respiraba de nuevo y sentía que el estómago ya había dejado de hacer ruidos que hacían competencia con el sonar de una campana, ¿Tomoyo habrá lo escuchado? ¿O realmente era tan despistada como Shaoran le había advertido?

Cuando Tomoyo separo sus labios de la copa de vino se giró hacía Eriol y con su mano delgada acarició la nuca del chico. Haciéndolo estremecer; se acercó a él y le susurro.

—Te veo más tarde… ¿O ya te vas?

—N-no, a-aún no—contestó conteniendo el aliento, los dedos de Daidouji eran tibios y de pronto se sintió _aprisionado_. Esa mujer, era terrible cuando se lo proponía

—Me alegro—dijo feliz quitando su mano de él. Eriol tomó un poco del vino casi intacto, a él no le apetecía mucho tomar o fumar; sino leer y tocar el violín. Sí, un raro sin duda, pero bueno, así era y no cambiaría…ni siquiera por Tomoyo—. ¿Vendrás mañana a desayunar con nosotros?… Quiero decir, con Sakura, Li y conmigo.

Eriol respiro un poco y contestó: "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

—Bien, entonces quédate a _dormir_ en mi humilde casa, le diré a Misa que te preparé una habitación.

A Eriol le vino una pregunta repentina. Se sintió algo bobo pero debía preguntar ya que uno de sus más dichos era: _"Es más tonto el que no pregunta por temor a verse tonto"_

— ¿Es tu casa?—. Tomoyo sonrió

—No, es de mi tío, no me sorprende que no la conozcas, nunca entraste aquí antes—. Eriol bajo la mirada alzando los hombros una vez para tomar un de un trago lo que quedaba del líquido color rojizo; Tomoyo se dio cuenta que en esos momentos que el hombre apasionado con el que había bailado estaba distraído, ahora charlaba con su amigo de la infancia

Miró las mejillas sonrojadas de Eriol Hiiragizawa y sonrió. Al parecer aún no captada del todo eso de quedarse en la casa de sus padres, y recordó unas palabras que su amiga Sakura le había dicho.

"**A veces los hombres deben pensar que somos tiernas y despistadas hasta niveles expertos para que piensen que una está a sus pies. Pero eso los hace más fáciles de **_cazar_**, ¿me entiendes Tomoyo?**

**Tal vez, está noche al fin pueda ver algún afortunado que te cautive al menos un tiempo"**

En ese momento Daidouji no hizo más que ladear la cabeza, musitar un: "Lo dudo" Y salir del carruaje para empezar su día en la patética fiesta al _honor_ del amor, que su tío por parte de madre diera inicio. Sin percatarse que era observada por unos ojos llenos de amor desde lo lejos.

Eriol sintió los labios de Tomoyo acariciar su mejilla, un roce nada sensual o atrevido, sino uno infantil y rápido. La miró, y ella le sonrió.

—En verdad me alegra que hayas regresado.

—A mi también—. Sonrió— ¿Quieres seguir bailando?

Al menos, ya estaba más tranquilo y podría soportar otra pieza. Tomoyo sonrió delicadamente y ambos dejaron las copas en la enorme mesa rectangular para dirigirse de nuevo a la pista dispuestos a continuar un baile que posiblemente ya no termine con una tonada musical, sino con un delicado susurro por parte de alguno de los dos que dijera que deseaba más de esa noche, mucho más.

Ninguno de los dos lo notó debido a la fantástica atmósfera que se había creado; pero Kinomoto Tōya pasó corriendo por la pista en busca de su pequeña hermana, y del aprovechado que había escogido como pareja cuyas presencias desaparecieron hace horas.

•—**Fin—****•**

* * *

En realidad no me sentí del todo satisfecha con mi trabajo ya que sentí que le faltó algo más; no, no es el Lemon así que no me digan que es eso porque no me lo creeré xD

Bueno, hice lo que pude y espero que les haya gustado

**¿Me darán un Review?**

Si me entero que no *mirada asesina * bien, no lo haré pero…. ¡ba! Olvídenlo. xD

**JA NE!**


End file.
